


Car Conversations

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car, a memory, Jin and what might just be a little something good. Kazuya just can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicalkeiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkeiyuu/gifts).



> Prompt: Bruno Mars incident- inspired ~~not really~~ where they met again and Kazuya is so hopeless he just can't resist Jin.

 

It's nostalgic. He probably should have realised this was where it happened the first time. Unforced proximity and no one else around, they shared a lot there. He and Jin had always had their most meaningful discussion in their cars, since everything was still innocent and light, when the world they evolved in was still glittering bright.

Kazuya had been the first person Jin told when he and Meisa found out they were unexpectedly expecting, and when he bought a ring, he shoved the maroon box into his palm and begged Kazuya to take a look and tell him if it was the right one for her. Kazuya remembered cursing the man inside his head and decided to save his feelings for later. He knew Jin saw right through him, but chose not to. Because Jin was selfish- they both were. They had been more than partners; every single thing they shared wasn't something people had between friends.

Of course, Jin wasn't a friend. A mere friend would never had his hand down Kazuya' pants in the back seat of his car and his plump lips pressed desperately to Kazuya, asking, "Can I? Please?" And Jin sounded more craving than ever. It's almost ridiculous.

Kazuya whined into Jin's mouth and muttered, "Yeah, you can... fuck, yeah you can."

Jin moved his hand languidly, fingers closing around Kazuya's cock, and Kazuya almost screaming at the feeling of something other than his own hand for a change. Jin's lips were on his again, biting and kissing hard enough to leave bruises and hell, it wasn't enough. Kazuya grasped the back of Jin neck and tugged him closer, pressed harder because he wanted to feel this for days. Jin worked his hand, thumb swirling around the tip before he brought it sliding back down and teased Kazuya's balls. That wrung a loud gasp from Kazuya.

"Feel good?" Though it was a needless question, still Kazuya nodded vaguely, hips bucking into Jin's palm to the feeling of warm hand wrapped around his cock, unaware that Jin had released his own erection and rubbed it together with Kazuya's. "I want to do more." Jin whispered. "Can I?" Kazuya nodded right away hopelessly, and Jin rewarded him with another long stroke and swiping his thumb over the head of Kazuya's cock.

They tried not to rush things, but the intense heat was overwhelming they stripped themselves unskillfully. It doesn't take long for Kazuya to lend a hand stroking them both, pleased at the moans coming from the other, thus settling properly onto Jin's lap the moment Jin began trailing his wet fingers along Kazuya's spine to reach his entrance. Jin's fingers slipped inside and Kazuya nearly lose his grip on their throbbing cock.

"How long has it been?"

Kazuya's breath was coming in rapid bursts, and he blinked up at the ceiling of the car as he struggled to process the question and formulate an answer. "I...been what?"

"Since someone else touched you like this," Jin's fingers pressed deeper to stress out his point. "Like you were someone special?" Jin panted, breathing had became too hard for him as well.

Kazuya squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Jin shouldn't be asking something like that, especially not when he got his fingers stuck up in his ass. "No. You don't...do you really need to ask that right now?" He swallowed as Jin's hand sped up again, both front and back. He could feel the orgasm building and pooling at the bottom pit of his stomach, so before it overflowing Kazuya made a move, lifting himself up and aligning his opening with Jin's cock. Slowly and slowly he sank down on Jin's lap. It hurts and it was evident by the expression on his face and the sound that he produced.

"A while then..." Jin answered for him, and Kazuya could hear the smile in his voice.

Setting up a steady rhythm, Kazuya bounced deliberately, his knees sturdy on either side of Jin's hips, their skin slapping soundly in time with Jin's upward thrusting. He was keeping balance of Kazuya's weight on him by his waist, while making sure his head wouldn't be hitting the ceiling, and stroking the man at the same time.

"God," Kazuya said, moaning a mess when Jin's hand began moving faster and his hips thrusting sharply. "Jin, I...shit...I can't" A stream of expletives spilled out of his mouth, his nails scratched the skin of Jin's back and was long gone to feel sorry about it, but Jin cursed back at him, wanton and desperately.

Just as the orgasms hit them, Jin's lips were on his again. His fingertips scrambled at Jin's already marked shoulder and back, to find purchase and thereby regain some control. Every time he did it, Jin's hand moved up again, pumped up and down and made every nerve in his body scream like on fire, milking him until the very last drop.

Kazuya shuddered and couldn't stop the shivering when the orgasm stopped. It's been too long since he felt as if his strength was being sucked out of him, appropriately replaced with a content tiredness. The only thing he was actually aware of was the feeling of fingers running through his hair and a distant voice saying, "You're more beautiful, when you're like this" Kazuya inhaled deep, blinked and his eyes landed on Jin, who smiled warmly before him.

"Thanks to you, I guess."

Jin's chuckled was more of a huff, but the smile turned into a proud grin. "I should take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you should." Kazuya nodded, laughing a little. "I missed this," he added just then.

Jin grinned, wrapping his arms around Kazuya's shoulder bringing him even closer. "It's good that you say that because I wasn't exactly gonna let you get away. I am glad you were not running away." Burying his face in Kazuya's neck he mumbled, "I'm stupid, I drink, I smoke too much and i'm stupid. I don't know, but I guess I'm just glad you wanna put up with me."

Kazuya didn't feel the need to reply to that, his actions afterwards were enough to justify what he was feeling. He took Jin's lips and kissed him, sucking and nibbling where it lasted for more than a minute. Doesn't matter who says it. Not any other time. Not with the weight of the world on their shoulders and the guilt lingering on their backs. Always they stay quiet until they can't bear it. Until it comes spilling out between them, like sweats coming from the pores in middle of heat and easing through the path of their bodies, heated and desperate.

"Want me to drive?" Jin asked.

Kazuya tried to sit up straight and then fell back, for obvious reason. "...that might be the best option."

Jin smiled, pecking Kazuya briefly on the lips and grabbing tissues somewhere in the car and wiping the both of them, putting extra care on the skin of Kazuya's thighs and stomach.

"Thanks." Kazuya said, somehow feeling awkward to be taken care of like that.

Jin just kept smiling. "Anytime."

Kazuya flushed as he fixed his clothes and position. "Stop that and get in the driver's seat already, before we got busted."

Fixing himself enough, Jin slid out of the back seat, looking around the deserted alley they parked in. "So where to?"

Kazuya sighed silently. "Anywhere..." He said as he moved to the passenger seat with effort and slammed the door, hoping for Jin to take some long detour before the night eventually come to an end. Jin gladly did just that. They said nothing else afterwards, not sure what to say, no lame jokes left to crack. Instead Jin took Kazuya's hand gently in his. Like sealing a promise. A squeeze.

They were aware there's seemed to be no end for this, as it wasn't something they would or could actually give up.

 


End file.
